Home After Spain
by XArtemis WolfX
Summary: Leon and Luis are home after the incident in Spain. They chill on the couch and watch a movie. WARNING: YAOI/GAY/BOY X BOY. Seriously? Don't like, don't read. Mild language and a "make-out" scene. Rated T cause I am paranoid.


**I DO NOT OWN CAPCOM, RESIDENT EVIL 4, LEON, LUIS, THE LION KING, OR DISNEY. I DON'T NOT CLAIM TO OWN IT EITHER. EVERYTHING HERE BELONGS TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

* * *

"Well… this is home sweet home… I guess." Leon said, stretching his arms out and ushering Luis in. Luis closed the door and looked around the his boyfriend's home. "Ok, I know it isn't the fanciest home. But, I can't really afford much else… believe it or not." Leon explained, grabbing Luis's bags and throwing them on his by the door. "Let me show you around." Leon offered, walking into the main room with Luis right behind him. "This is the living room, and the kitchen is on the right." Leon explained, standing in-between the living area and kitchen.

"Remember," Leon smiled cheerfully, "Most. Important. Place. Ever." Leon hit his finger on the kitchen counter with each word. Luis gave a small chuckle, and Leon smiled with half-lidded eyes. "_He's so beautiful._" Leon thought to himself, his eyes still trained on Luis. Luis noticed, and smiled. "What are you staring at mi amor? Do you like what you see?" Being a bit of a tease, Luis stuck his butt out a little. He arched his back and tipped his head backward.

Leon _really _had to stop himself from going after that. "Can I finish showing you my house without you being such a tease?" Leon raised and eyebrow and crossing his arms. "Are you a little 'sleep-deprived?'" Luis smiled mischievously. Leon blushed a deep red, "SHUT UP! Come on, let me finish showing you the house! You don't know where the bathroom is, and I am not gonna' show you twice!" Leon turned around quickly, trying to keep from getting a little "funny" with Luis right then and there. "That's why I love you." Luis laughed placing a kiss to Leon's cheek.

After Leon finished the tour of the house, they sat down on their couch and put a movie in. "We are watching The Lion King babe, sorry. It is literally the best movie ever." Leon chuckled, looking at Luis to see him sprawled on the couch. "Seriously, hun? The couch can fit like four people and you are taking up the whole damn thing!" Leon laughed, Luis joined in. After a minute Leon was able to barely breath out, "Move or I am going to s-sit on you!" "Go right ahead mi amor." Luis laughed jokingly, not thinking Leon would sit on him. He was wrong.

Leon strutted right over to the couch, being sexy and rolling his hips. His hips were shocking in themselves, he could move his hips like there was no tomorrow. He rolled them in a sexy way… but also in a fun and flirty way too. He went straight over to the couch and sat on Luis' back. Luis let out a grunt and muffled, "León, idiota! ¡Suéltame ahora, por favor?" "Sorry dear, I don't speak Spanish." Leon laughed sitting up, letting Luis breathe.

"You jerk. I am going to have to teach you." Luis snipped, while sitting up. Leon sat on the end of the couch, pulling Luis over to him. He slung a arm around Luis' shoulders the pressed a kiss to his cheek. After watching the movie for a little, it got to the part where Mufasa dies. "NO! Mufasa, no!" Luis yelled dramatically, actually a little teary eyed. "That's such bullshit, why did they have to kill him?" Luis looked to Leon. "I don't freaking know, go ask Disney or something." Leon laughed.

The movie finished, and Leon flipped to regular TV. Luis crawled into Leon's lap, straddling him. "Hi…" Luis breathily whispered, putting his hands on either side of Leon's face. He leaned forward and placed his forehead on Leon's. "Hello, love…" Leon replied hushed, twining his fingers in Luis' dark, long hair. Leon closed the distance, pressing his lips gently against his boyfriend's.

Leon got more aggressive. He grabbed Luis' thighs and pulled him closer,causing Luis to straddle him even more and Luis' abdomen pressed against Leon's through their shirts. Leon licked and bit Luis' lower lip carefully, and Luis moaned loudly, opening his mouth. Luis and Leon slipped their tongues into one another's mouths. Their tongues were fighting for dominance, touching on one another's backs and chests. The need for air grew, and both parted panting, a red flush across both of their faces.

"I love you so much, mi amor." Luis whispered, his breath unsteady. "I love you too babe." Leon replied, his breath coming in pants. "What do you say we… just sleep on the couch?" Luis suggested, getting off Leon so he could sit by him. "Great idea." Leon agreed, getting up to grab a blanket and some pillows out of the closet. He return to find Luis waiting for him. He set up the couch, and Leon laid down first. Luis joined him, crawling into Leon's arms. Leon pulled up the blanket and nuzzled his Spaniard's neck. "Goodnight, Leon." Luis whispered closing his eyes. "Goodnight, my dearest Luis." Leon soothed, closing his eyes as well.

* * *

**THEN NOTHING SEXUAL HAPPENED**

Hahaha! Couldn't resist. I hope you like it. I noticed you got a little "action" in there, huh? You are all so lucky I wrote that in. I wasn't going to... BUT I WAS NICE! Just kidding, I really wanted to write the boys getting a little hot, I just figured it would suit them. This was requested by my BFF XxEmeraldFirexX. We were texting and I asked her what RE fanfic should I right next fluff or no fluff? She said FLUFFYYYYYYYYYYYYYY. So I did. Yep. I hoped you liked! Please R&R. R&R is my hunger. If you feed me, I WILL GIVE YOU MORE HOT TIMES WITH LEON AND LUIS ( all PG-13, mind your face :) ). Tata for now! By the way, here is the translation to what Luis said!

León, idiota! ¡Suéltame ahora, por favor? = Leon, you ass! Get off me now, please?


End file.
